far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lapis X
Traits and Appearance Personality Having spent most of her life as a student in the Serpens Academy on Hroa, Lapis X has a near unquenchable thirst for knowledge especially in matters related to MES. She may act shy and introverted in large social gatherings, but from her perspective that's just proper etiquette for a guest. In truth she has no shortage of pride, confidence, and narcissism, which comes out of full display once she steps onto the battlefield. There she moves with remarkable grace and practiced precision, taunting her enemies in close and then striking when they least expect it, always staying one step ahead and just barely out of reach with her clever tricks and remarkable agility. Though she may get anxious from time to time, especially as she finds herself well and far out of her comfort zone in the academy, Lapis has a fierce determination in her heart and never allows herself to freeze or crumble under pressure. Certainly it's very impressive to have such immense and unwavering courage in the face of adversity, but this has also backfired several times when Lapis has found herself in way over her head but refused to back down. Apparel and Physical Traits Lapis X is a young woman with pale skin, shoulder-length blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She typically wears little or no makeup and dresses quite utilitarian, a denim or wool jacket, some dark brown or green pants, maybe a scarf and gloves if it's cold out, etc. Ever since she left Hroa Lapis has had a very limited wardrobe, so she usually wears pretty much the same outfit each day. Whenever she goes walking about Tanez or out on a mission she is sure to wear a dark hooded cloak as well, which she keeps pulled up to hide her identity. In formal occasions Lapis doesn't change her style too much but will apply some heavier eyeliner to highlight her deep blue eyes, some blush for her cheeks and red or pink lipstick. Most notably she will change out her usual drab color palette for some bright colors that contrast well with her naturally bright hair and eye color; white, pink, crimson, turquoise, navy blue, etc. Most importantly though, when preparing for any sort of important occasion Lapis always makes sure to receive her wife's approval on her outfit before leaving the house. Usually they try to coordinate with each other in some way so they will clearly look like a matched pair (or trio if their daughter Myth comes as well.) When preparing for combat missions Lapis used to spend over an hour carefully equipping her custom-fitted suit of thick power armor, making sure it was well polished and sparkling green with the various emblems appropriate for a House Serpens Executor. Since joining the ELPH however, Lapis has given up her heavy combat gear and now wears little more than her everyday outfit, with the only addition of some field medic equipment she clips on her belt. In combination with her distinct lack of weaponry, this modest attire does well to hide Lapis' true threat as a powerful psychic combatant, and allows her to easily sneak around quietly. Psychic Abilities No matter what she's wearing Lapis often appears to reflect a shimmering cyan in mysterious and unexpected ways, almost as though the fabric of her clothing has some sort of metallic component, but it's not consistent in it's location on her body, so most would write it off as some strange optical illusion. In truth this is caused by a thin, invisible barrier of metadimensional energy capable of stopping bullets, blades, and even lethal explosions with little to no effort, much to the surprise of those who wish to cause Lapis harm. Using the same technique Lapis can also shape that telekinetic force into a viciously sharp edge, capable of puncturing all but the strongest shields and armor. To the untrained eye this simply looks like a strong gust of wind as Lapis leaps and twirls around with outstretched arms. However, to those with a trained eye for psychic powers (for instance, those with metapsionic capabilities) Lapis actually wields a large glaive materialized out of purely telekinetic energy, and occasionally tosses out telekinetic shurikens at incredibly high speeds. In addition to her skills manipulating telekinetic force, Lapis is also a disciplined teleporter capable of jumping short distances with ease, and long distances with a bit of focus. Recently she has also learned some novice biospionic techniques after her brief training with the ELPH far up among the Yakiyan hills. Ultimately this strong arsenal of hidden power gives Lapis a plethora of versatility, far beyond that of a typical psychic, and she continues working hard every day to further increase her knowledge and talent. All the ELPH training has convinced Lapis to start considering MES as a unique connection to the spirit realm as well, instead of just the scientific anomaly as she learned at the Serpens Academy. One of her first challenges along this path was to better understand and connect with her own inner spirit, which takes the form of a courageous and inquisitive Pangolin. Biography Early Childhood Lapis was born and raised on Hroa as the youngest of four children in a struggling merchant family. Always a curious and shy little girl, she usually spent her time alone in the back of the shop toying and tinkering with whatever she could get her hands on, a plastic puppet, a wooden puzzlebox, old hologlobe projectors, etc. However, most of Lapis' childhood would not be spent with her biological family as she started to show signs of MES sensitivity quite early at about 10 years old. Discovering their child's psychic potential made the parents truly ecstatic, and they sent young Lapis to the Serpens academy as soon as they could with the utmost confidence that whatever the future the oracles had in store for their child, it would be far more prosperous than anything they could offer. Adolescence Lapis' curious and obedient nature would soon serve her well as she adapted quite comfortably into the role of a student outperforming many others in her class in both practical knowledge and ability. In particular she had remarkable talent in the psychic disciplines of teleportation and telekinesis, learning and utilizing in months techniques that would take others a full year to perform consistently. As a result she began her martial training incredibly early as well, and at the request of several starry-eyed sophist Lapis was soon set on the fast track for graduation, opening up her possibilities for nearly any career she wanted, several positions positions which were even quite rare for any lowborn to occupy. However, while Lapis had astonishing academic performance her equally astonishing career ambitions drove her into a very difficult situation. Ever since she first laid eyes on their beautifully radiant power armor, Lapis dreamed of becoming a Executor for House Serpens, one of the elite secret agents who protect the weak and innocent by investigating and capturing those who would misuse their psychic powers for chaos and treachery. Early Adulthood Eventually, after years of completing personal favors and countless grueling examinations, Lapis found herself receiving an opportunity that she'd known of only in rumors. By creating several falsified biometric records and relying on the complicated legacy of the dead house "Taipan", Lapis retroactively received the legal acknowledgement of noble heritage she did not truly have. As a part of this convoluted process she was married to a very charming young Takumi in training, Tokani Saga, who was at the time scandalously pregnant with the child of a Crux nobleman, who was already married and nearly twice Saga's age. While initially the marriage was just a formality, necessary to the achieving her legal status as a noble, Lapis soon found herself falling in love with such a brilliant and beautiful woman. By the time Saga had birthed the child, a little girl name Myth, Lapis eagerly stepped in to raise the adorable blonde baby as her own daughter (even though she knew almost nothing about the Crux father, and the nature of his eloping with Saga.) That was all about 4 years ago, and everything was going along quite marvelously until Lapis received her first major assignment accompanying a team of House Crux enforcers to Yakiyah. They were sent to investigate an abandoned research lab in the mountains where a group of criminals had been smuggling bulk shipments of black market MES medicine from Hroa. Storming the building and capturing the criminals was easy enough, but then a group of highly capable UPC revolutionaries came seemingly out of nowhere and made an assault on the facility, wiping out the entire unit with the exception of Lapis herself. She awoke days later handcuffed and alone in a dark cell underground, where she was finally greeted by mysterious young psychic healer, Nova X, who detailed to her the basic principles of the ELPH's neo-animist religion. Shortly thereafter Lapis was informed that her wife and child were currently under the threatening gaze of House Crux, who intended to persecute Lapis for the failure of the operation and the death of the operating commander. Seeing no other options, Lapis made the decision to join with the ELPH and undergo their strange initiation, training with another operative for just over a month in the secluded hills of Yakiyah. During her training she found herself fascinated and intrigued by the "spirit realm", and curious about the ELPH's unorthodox psychic abilities. For the time being Lapis intends to continue hiding out on Yakiyah, making herself useful for their operations in Tanez until she finds an opportunity to safely return to Hroa and discover what Crux has done with her family. Yet the more she sees the world from the perspective of the struggling lower classes (or from the perspective of the spirits as Nova and the ELPH would insist) the more she has begun to reconsider her own place in the world and sympathize with the revolutionary cause of the UPC. Character Stats Trained Foci * Die Hard (level 1) ** After years of rigorous physical training as an Executor, Lapis can survive injuries or bear up under stresses that would incapacitate a less experienced combatant. She gains an extra 2 maximum hit points per level, and automatically stabilizes if mortally wounded by anything smaller than a Heavy weapon. * Savage Fray (level 1) ** Lapis moves swift and graceful across the battlefield, and can easily handle being surrounded by several enemies. With nothing but a flourish she can slash her telekinetic glaive clean through those who stand in her immediate vicinity, instantly dealing the shock damage of her weapon to anyone without a high enough Armor Class. Psionic Disciplines & Techniques * Telekinesis ** Telekinetic Manipulation (level 1) ** Telekinetic Armory * Teleportation '' ** Personal Apportion (level 1) ** Proficient Apportion * ''Biopsionics ** Psychic Succor (level 1) ** Mastered Succor Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members Category:House Serpens Members __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__